


Chocolate Kisses

by knightemperor



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 3 chocolate, M/M, Shuake Week 2020, anngoro friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightemperor/pseuds/knightemperor
Summary: Goro wants to give Akira a late Valentine’s present and calls Ann for help. Together, they attempt to make chocolates.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Chocolate Kisses

“Takamaki, you have to help me. It’s an emergency.” Goro said into the phone. 

“Akechi? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Takamaki’s voice was filled with worry. 

“I never gave Akira valentine’s day chocolate. I didn’t have any time last year since I was... You know.” He waved his hand in the air vaguely, even though she was unable to see him. 

“Ohh. Yeah…But it’s not valentine’s day for quite a few months? I wouldn’t worry about it until then.”

“But I have the ingredients.”

“Why did you buy ingredients??” Takamaki shouted. 

“Because they were on sale and I suddenly realized I wanted to make it up to Akira.” That was exactly what happened. He had forgotten about it completely until he saw cocoa powder on sale and then remembered he had never given his boyfriend chocolate. They were at the awkward “are we dating?” stage back then and Goro was reluctant to even enter a relationship in the first place. The things he did in the past made him feel like he never deserved to be in one. And then he disappeared after Maruki's palace and took the time he needed to actually work on himself. He went to therapy and it took a lot of work, but Goro finally accepted himself enough to return to Tokyo and was surprised everyone had welcomed him back so easily. 

Well, almost everyone. He was still on rocky ground with Futaba and Haru but it's not like he expected therapy to be a miracle solution to everything. He knew they'd likely always remain on poorer terms and accepted things as such. He didn't blame them. But Takamaki managed to not only forgive him but ended up pestering him all the time for various things. Her attempt at starting friendship seemed to work, as now Goro was calling her for inane things. 

"You're so dumb sometimes," Takamaki said. Goro figured she was probably shaking her head at him. "Ok, I'll come over and help. But I think you should know I just usually buy chocolate making kits and don't make it from scratch."

"Thank you, Takamaki." They hung up and Goro took the time to pull out a recipe. It didn't look too complicated, although he was missing some tools. He could make do and just hoped Akira wasn't too disappointed. 

Takamaki showed up after a little bit and the two surveyed the kitchen. 

"Well, at least step one is done?" Takamaki said after looking at the room and the recipe. 

"Step one?"

"Clean kitchen. Actually, your whole house is really clean."

"You've been here before, you know I like to keep things organized."

"I know, I know. But it always impresses me how neat everything is! I wish I could keep my place this organized." 

Goro thought back to her room, clothes and throw pillows everywhere. It suited her. 

"Ok, so the first thing we'll need to do according to this is set up a double boiler," Goro said. He started grabbing a pot and a large bowl. "Do you think these will work?"

"Put back the plastic bowl," Takamaki responded. "Do you have anything not plastic?" 

Goro opened a few cabinets and pulled out a glass one. He forgot he even owned that. He vaguely recalled someone at work giving him a house warming gift. Well, at least now it was going to get some use. He blew the dust out of it and handed it to Takamaki. 

"Yeah, this'll be perfect," she said. They filled the pot with water, put on the stove and set the bowl on top. "Ta da, double boiler. We're gonna put the chocolate here, right?" 

"Yes." Goro looked back to his phone. "It says to use cocoa butter for the next part but we can use regular butter, right?"

"Sure that sounds fine." 

Goro headed to the fridge and took out the butter. They measured and put it in the bowl. 

"Oh, that smells really good," Goro said. He wasn't expecting just butter to smell that nice.

"Yeah, melted butter is awesome. Oh my god, have you not had melted butter on popcorn?" Takamaki turned around to look at him. 

"No, I haven't."

"Next movie night, we are absolutely going to make popcorn with melted butter. How have you gone this far in life without it?" She shook her head. 

He sighed and nodded. Arguing with Takamaki was like arguing with a brick wall. She always managed to get her way in the end. It's how she managed to strong arm her way past Goro's emotional walls. 

"Now we add the cocoa powder." Goro measured out the amount they needed. Powder spilled across the counter. He sighed and added it to the bowl. 

"Wait, I think we were supposed to sift it?" Takamaki said. She looked at the recipe and nodded. "Yeah, uh, we were supposed to do that."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it will be fine." They stirred the mixture and then looked back at Goro's phone. "Powdered milk and confectioner's sugar? I don't have either of those."

"Akechi, did you look at the recipe before buying ingredients?"

"No, I just knew I needed cocoa powder. I figured the rest of the ingredients would be common. I didn't realize there were special kinds of milk, butter and sugar I needed." 

"Well, we can make this work," Takamaki said. "Some more substitutions can't hurt. Let's just use regular milk and regular sugar."

Goro grabbed the rest of their ingredients and measured them out. He didn't spill the milk, but the sugar did spill out. Now the counter was covered with not only cocoa powder, but sugar as well. Wonderful. They'd clean it later. 

"Hey," Takamaki said when they added the ingredients. "The recipe mentioned that we could add some salt to offset the sugar. You know, like how salted caramel does it! Wanna try that?"

"Oh, that does sound good." Goro did like salted caramel. A little salt and it could be like sea salt chocolates, although he didn't have sea salt. Another substitution. "Let's add some." 

The recipe didn't give an amount so they just poured some in. Goro took it off the heat and started stirring it. 

"So, Takamaki. How's modeling going?"

"It's fine but ugh. The amount of drama. There's always some relationship drama going on and it just gets sooo annoying to hear the same stories over and over. Like, you think people would learn from past experiences but nooo. I just want to work in peace but people keep asking me for advice when I haven't even dated anyone? Do they assume cause I'm half, I must have a horde of exes and a lot of experience? It's soo tiring." 

"I'm sorry you're going through that," Goro said. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on a rant." She covered her mouth with her hand. 

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. You're welcome to vent to me anytime you like."

"Aww, thanks Akechi. What about you? How are things?"

"Well," he started. "College is going alright. My grades are of no issue, things are fine. No one has even mentioned the "detective prince" to me, which I'm thankful for."

"And how are things with Akira?" She giggled. 

Goro blushed. "Just fine. It's a bit hard with him not here in Tokyo but… We're doing long distance alright. Everyone going different ways was kind of rough on him."

"Yeah…" Takamaki said guiltily. "We all need to go down there and pester him some time, but getting everyone's schedules to line up is so hard. I think I'll have to surprise him one of these days."

Goro smiled. "He'd like that. I'm going to be surprising him by delivering these chocolates. I can't wait to see him again." He said the last part quietly, but it seemed like Takamaki could hear him if the soft smile on her face was anything to go by. 

"Hm," He said, his smile quickly being replaced by a frown. "The chocolate is supposed to be set by now." 

Takamaki looked at the chocolate mixture. It was still a liquid and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon. "I'm sure it'll be fine. We can just put it into the molds and then put it in the fridge."

Goro pulled out an ice cube tray. "No mold, but this will do."

Goro carefully poured the chocolate. A lot was sticking to the bottom and he had to use a bit of force. It mostly landed in the tray, so he called that a success. They then carefully put it in the fridge and turned to each other. 

"High five Akechi! We did it!" Takamaki held her hand up and Goro laughed. He gave her a high five and she grinned widely. "So… Is it ok if I hang out a bit more? It's been so long, I wanna talk more!"

"Alright, but you can't stay too late. I need to wake up early to give the chocolates to Akira." Takamaki nodded and went to collapse on Goro's couch. He rolled his eyes and started cleaning the kitchen.

\----

Goro opened the fridge the next morning and looked at the chocolate. It looked somewhat alright? They were stuck to the tray pretty well, but Goro was able to pry them out. He really hoped Akira liked them. A late (early?) Valentine’s gift needed to be better than regular Valentine’s. With that taken care of, he headed to the station. 

After getting on the train he opened his phone to his messages with Akira.

Goro: Good morning Akira.

Akira: morning babe 💖

Goro: What are you plans for today?

Akira: nothing 

Akira: i want to buy cute cat clothes for mona but i think hed run away :( 

Goro: I wouldn't blame him.

Akira: :((((

Akira: meanie 

Goro: I'll send you some links for some outfits.

Akira: :D 

Akira: ily

Goro chuckled and surfed the web for something he knew Morgana would despise. The cat was very easy to tease. He was glad Akira wouldn't be going out today, since that would make delivery easier. He wanted it to be a surprise. Goro looked to the small box he had put the chocolates in and smiled. Just a few hours and he would see his boyfriend again. 

When he got to the station, he texted Akira that he'd have to leave for now. His boyfriend sent him a bunch of frowns in response. Goro rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. If he remembered correctly, Akira didn't live too far from the station. It was only about a 20 minute walk. With the help of his map app on his phone, he arrived. 

He rang the doorbell and waited. It took a few minutes but finally the door opened. A familiar fluffy head popped out. 

"Goro?" Akira said, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a gift." He lifted up the small box. "May I come in?"

"Sure, my parents aren't home. It's just me and Morgana."

"That's good," Goro smiled and entered. It was no secret between them that he couldn't stand Akira's parents. They were more concerned about their appearances than their own son, so why should Goro give a shit about them? Akira tried to put in a good word about them, but Goro wouldn't hear it. Their absence prevented any future arguments he might have with them and now Goro could spend the day uninterrupted with his boyfriend. 

"So, why the gift? Is there an anniversary I forgot?" Akira asked. He tugged at his hair nervously. 

"No, there was nothing you forgot. Rather, it's something I never got to do." He handed the package over to Akira and waited for him to open it. 

He lifted the lid off and gazed inside the box. "Is this...chocolate?" Akira asked.

"Yes. Consider it a late valentine’s day gift. I was unable to actually be there for the day, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Goro, you didn't have to do that. But thank you." Akira grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. He was warm and his hair tickled Goro's face. Goro wrapped his arms around the boy's frame and held him. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then Akira pulled away. 

"Ok, I should actually eat these, huh? Oh, and take off your jacket. Come on and sit down, get comfy with me!" He ran into the house, presumably to the living room. Goro chuckled and did as he was told. He walked into the living room and sure enough, there was Akira, practically bouncing in his seat. 

"Come on, come on! I want to try them!" He said. Goro laughed and sat down next to Akira. He could be such a child sometimes. Akira grabbed one of the chocolates and ate it whole. His face grimaced a little. Oh no. 

"Did I mess them up?" Goro asked, concerned. He worked so hard and even got Takamaki's help. Was all his effort for nothing?

"It's a little salty. And they're melting kind of fast," Akira motioned to the other chocolates, which were indeed melting rapidly. "But it's ok! I know you made them by hand, and I'm going to enjoy them as much as I can."

"You don't have to force yourself," Goro said. He reached for the box, only to be slapped away. Akira shook his head and popped another one in his mouth.

"You took all this time and effort and you bet I'll enjoy them!" He continued eating the chocolates, barely giving Goro a chance to object. "See? They're fine!" 

Goro quickly snatched one away from Akira and shoved it in his mouth before the boy could steal it back. He was right, it was really salty. He thought he was only adding a pinch of salt, but maybe he went overboard. The chocolate didn't taste awful at least, but it certainly didn't taste good. He wasn't sure where he messed up, maybe he used one too many substitutions or maybe it was the cocoa powder not being sifted. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Goro said. "I wanted this to be special but cooking really isn't my strong point. Maybe I should have bought my own instead of trying to make some." 

"No way," Akira shook his head. "I'm so amazed you made this. Sure, it needs some work but it's edible! Which is more than I can say about my first attempts. I burned my chocolate so bad, it was awful. This tastes like you burned it some, but not nearly as bad."

"You've made chocolate before?" Goro asked. Akira faltered for a second before reaching up to tug at his hair. His expression was hidden from view.

"I made it this past Valentine's day. I wanted to give it to you, but you weren't here. So I ended up just making it to practice. It was pretty bad, Boss scolded me for making a mess of his kitchen." 

Goro's expression softened. "Oh. Well then. How about this next Valentine’s day, we can make chocolate together?"

"Huh? But it won't be a surprise then!" Akira pouted. 

"Maybe not, but I'd rather spend time with you. We don't get to see each other often enough," Goro said looking away. It was embarrassing, admitting that he just wanted to spend time with Akira. But it was the truth. He desperately wanted some time to take a break and just spend the day with him. 

A hand came to rest on Goro's cheek and he turned to see Akira staring at him. The boy's hand gently cupped his face and he leaned in. "Then it's a date. I've missed you so much Goro. Thank you for this. Happy late Valentine’s day."

Their lips met and Goro could taste the salty chocolate on Akira's mouth. He reveled in the knowledge that they could spend the rest of the day together, just the two of them.

"Happy late Valentine’s day, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana came downstairs right after, saw them kissing and made disgusted cat noises. 
> 
> I wasn’t sure how horrible chocolate could turn out, so I just decided to go easy on Akira and said it was edible. He avoided food poisoning, congrats.


End file.
